The invention relates to an appliance carrier comprising an extension arm for receiving appliance support members and supply lines for operating the appliances or the like. Such appliance carriers are in particular used for receiving medical appliances. A particular form thereof are so called overhead or wall supports.
An appliance carrier or support of this kind is for example disclosed in the German patent application 36 27 517. Appliance carriers formed as support arms are mounted to extension arms and support members for receiving the appliances are provided in a predetermined level at the support arms. The appliance carriers in form of the support arms are tubular. The supply lines are passed through the interior of these tubes and freed therefrom at a predetermined point for connection to the appliances to be received. The carrying members are rigidly fixed to the support arms.
The German patent 32 32 131 discloses an appliance carrier which has a plurality of grooves extending in longitudinal direction of the carrier on two opposite sides thereof. The grooves provide for the longitudinally displaceable mounting of components to be connected. No displaceable carrier members are provided for hooking-in support members.